The present application relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to communication systems in which data is exchanged between devices using near-field communication (NFC).
NFC-enabled devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, and other electronics, are increasingly becoming utilized to purchase goods and services, transfer data, and perform other functions using NFC. In many of these transactions such devices simulate wireless smart cards by utilizing a contactless smartcard protocol (CSC). For example, it is now possible to pay for gasoline, groceries, and transit fares simply by waving an NFC-enabled device in the vicinity of a card reader.
These NFC-enabled devices can engage in peer-to-peer data exchanges, as well as exchanges with active and passive NFC devices, by using electromagnetic radiation. These exchanges, however, can involve an over-the-air exchange of sensitive information such as account numbers, key values, and other identifiers. Accordingly, these exchanges are susceptible to eavesdropping which can lead to ID theft and/or other improper use.
Data encryption can help to reduce the incidence of hacking attacks. However, encryption algorithms can be cracked, may not always be available during data exchanges, and are susceptible to unforeseen weaknesses.